The End of the World
by Wallaby12345
Summary: Gumball and Darwin have escaped the evil Dr. Clipper. While trying to escape, they find themselves in the world of Gravity Falls. They meet Dipper and Mabel and team up to defeat Dr. Clipper.


Amazing World of Gumball Gravity Falls

Crossover

I run, and run, and run. Darwin and I stop for a moment. "I think we lost them," I say to Darwin.

"Good," he replies. "I was getting tired."

"Me too." A few minutes of silence go by.

"Wait!" he yells. "We have to go back for Mr. Dad and Anais!"

"No!" I reply. "Do you want to get captured by Dr. Clipper?

"No," he replies.

"Good," I say. We start running again. Soon, we find ourselves in a forest. "OWW!" I scream.

"What happened?" Darwin asks.

"I tripped on this triangle with a top hat and arms. I think I broke my ankle," I reply.

"Well. We are going to have to sleep for the night. How about that small town over there!" He points at a small town in the distance.

"Okay," I reply. Darwin helps me up and we start walking. On the way, we see a sign. It reads 'Welcome to Gravity Falls!' We finally reach the town. We see a kid with a blue hat and a vest. "Hey! Hello?" we shout. He turns around.

"Hello," he replies. Suddenly, he starts to scream. "GET BACK!" he yells. "I have this!" He shows us a book. He opens it up and starts flipping through the pages. "Nothing," he mopes.

"Hello? We won't hurt you."

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Hi I'm Gumball," I greet.

"And I'm Darwin!" Darwin greets.

"I'm Dipper," he replies.

"Do you know a place we can stay to sleep?" Darwin asks.

"You can stay at the Mystery Shack with me and my sister," he replies.

"Okay!" Darwin and I reply.

"Wow," I say. "Nice Place you got here."

"Thanks," Dipper replied.

"OMG!" a girl wearing a rainbow dress comes running into the room. "Dipper! I won… OMG A BLUE CAT AND AN ORANGE FISH! Who are you?" asks the girl.

"I'm Gumball," I reply.

"I'm Darwin," replies Darwin.

"Hi! I'm Mabel! You want to go to meet my grunkle?"

"What's a grunkle?" Darwin asks.

"It's my great uncle. A grunkle," replies Dipper.

"Ok!" says Darwin. We walk to a room. The sign reads 'GET OUT!' The kids open it anyway.

"HEY GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel shouts.

"Hey ki… WHOA. GET BACK," the guy yells. He swings a broom at us.

"HEY," I snap. "Who are you?"

"I'm Stanley Pines or Mr. Mystery! Welcome to the Mystery Shack!"

"The mystery whaa?" I ask.

"THE MYSTERY SHACK!" he replies.

"Ok…" Darwin replies.

"I guess we should get some sleep now," Dipper says.

"Ok. We've had a long day, I reply. Mr. Mystery give Darwin an old bowl and we fall asleep.

The night was horrible. I wake up, but in a dream. I see Dr. Clipper, but then he falls slowly to the ground. He lands, but doesn't say a thing. He just… lies there Then, I see something come out of him. It kind of looks like a triangle, almost like the statue I tripped on earlier. He floats and starts laughing. "Finally, I'm free!" he exclaims. "Heya kid!" he greets.

"Who, me?" I ask. "Yes you!" he replies. "Who are you? Just kidding. I know who you are. Gumball Watterson. Nice to meet ya! I'm Bill."

"Hello?" I say. "What are you?" I ask.

"I'm a triangle!" he replies. "How 'bout we make a deal?" I'll stop Dr. Clipper from terrorizing the town," he says.

"What's in it for you?" I ask.

"I get a puppet!" he replies. "Ok," I say. I could just make a puppet, or just grab one behind me. He puts his hand in front of me, and it catches on fire. The flames taunt me to shake it, but then I realized…

"WHAT THE WHAT? YOUR HAND IS ON FIRE!" I scream. I grab the fire extinguisher and spray it at him. "AAAAAAHHHHHH" I scream.

"KID STOP!" Bill yells. "MY HAND IS NOT ON FIRE!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhh…. Aww. I always wanted to use that." I mope.

"Are you gonna make the deal?" he asks.

"Nah." I reply. "I would if you didn't wake me up at 3:00 in the morning.

"We're in your dream," he says.

"Oh…" I realize.

"Ok... If you wanna make a deal, you know who to ask. He floats up into the air, and disappears.

I wake up with a chill down my spine. Slowly crawly down my spine, one bone at a time. I sit down and stare at the breakfast. Pancakes and syrup, with a tiny hint of butter. At the table, I bring up my dream. "Soooo… I was in a dream, but I was kinda awake, but kinda not. I saw Dr. Clipper, but it wasn't Dr. Clipper. It was a triangle guy. He said his name was Bill Cipher. He-"

"Wait. Bill Cipher?" Dipper interrupts. He whispers something to Mabel.

'Same," Mabel replies to Dipper.

"So, can I continue?" I ask.

"Sure…" Dipper replies.

"Again, he floated out of Dr. Clipper, and asked me for a deal… he said he would stop Dr. Clipper, and in return, I would give him a puppet. His hand lit on fire and he wanted me to shake it. I almost did, but I grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed him. Then he asked again, but I said no."

"Yep. That's him alright." Dipper says.

"What? Who?" I ask.

"Look." says Dipper. "I made a mistake a long time ago. 1 or 2 summers ago. I was visiting Gravity Falls for the first time. There were a lot of weird things happening in this town. Gnomes. Unicorns. Secret societies. Other things. *cough* *cough* Grunkle Stan *cough* *cough*. Along the way, I met Bill. We had a mysterious laptop at the time. Bill said he would give me the password if I gave him a puppet. I said yes. He took over my body and I couldn't do anything about it. I was such a fool at the time. Moral of the story. DON'T TRUST BILL!"

"Did you beat him?" I ask.

"Eventually we did. But he put Gravity Falls into despair."

"Ok. Interesting," I reply.

"How?" Darwin asks.

"He made the world into weird stuff. Flames. Walking teeth. You know," Mabel replies.

"What now?" I ask.

"I don't know?" replies Dipper. "Who is Dr. Clipper? The guy you were talking about?"

"He released a weird toxin and it turned everyone into a strange being. They were already strange to begin with, but they weren't the same. They all had a weird personality and a habit for eating everything in sight. Except Carrie. She already ate everything. It was really weird…" I reply.

"So I guess we should stop Dr. Clipper then," says Dipper.

"Maybe play some Dodj or Daar!" exclaims Darwin.

Darwin, we don't ha-

"Got it!" he pulls out the Dodj or Daar.

"How did you get that?" I ask.

"Never mind that. Let's play!" He replies.

After we teach Dipper and Mabel the rules, we start playing. I roll a 4. I pull a daar card. Juggle flaming hot knives. "Dodj card," I say. I pull a dodj card. Your arm will do the same thing as the player to your left and vice versa. Mabel is to my left.

"What does that mean?" asks Dipper.

"It mean everything Mabel's arm does, mine does and vice versa," I reply.

Darwin rolls the dice. 6. He draws a daar card. Every dollar you use becomes counterfeit. "Darwin takes out a dollar and hands it to me. I take a good look at the dollar. Wow. It's counterfeit. "I guess you won't be able to buy anything until we end the game," I say. Darwin frowns. Dipper takes the dice and he rolls. 4.

"What's a dodj bomb?" he asks.

"Everyone take a dodj card," I reply.

Everyone sighs and takes a dodj card. Dipper has lick the door handle to the nearest bathroom. He goes and licks it.

"Ewww," says Mabel. She draws a card. Wear a suit of meat and run by a dog. "Ok….." she sighs. I draw my card. It reads… GSD.

"Oh no," I say aloud. "I GSD."

"What's GSD?" Mabel asks.

"Gumball's singing disorder," I reply. Darwin picks up a card. Intense music will play until the ends of the game. The music starts to play. Mabel takes the dice from Dipper and rolls. 5. She draws. "The floor is lava?" she questions. "OUCH!" she screams. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"The floor is lava for the rest of the game," I reply. Dipper rolls a 3 and draws a daar card. Wear everything in the house.

It takes a while but he has everything on and moves in front of Darwin, and Mabel. I draw and I take a daar card. "I'm not even going to say what it is," I say. I take a dodj card and read it aloud. "No one is allowed to breathe until the end of the game," I read. Oh no… We need a 4 in order to finish it. Darwin roll the dice. 4. Everything goes back to normal. Yay. We put away the game and Dipper takes a nap while Mabel makes some Mabel juice. As Stan describes it as, "If nightmares and coffee had a baby."

"How did you get dodj or daar?" I ask Darwin.

"Um… I found it?" he replies. Something is going on.

"Darwin. What's your full name?" I ask.

"Uh… Darwin Watterson?" he replies.

"AHA! You're NOT Darwin! Darwin's full name is Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III!" I shout!"

"Fine. You caught me. It's me. Bill Cipher. You're not the only one I asked to shake a hand." He replies.

"So the puppet was me, If I shook your hand."

"Yes." He replies. "I can take over bodies, but only with a handshake."

"So… he shook your hand?" I ask.

"What do you think?" he asks.

"Uh…" I reply. "So… where did you put Darwin?"

"In a place you will never find out. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHHHHAAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAAHA."

He disappears. Suddenly, a figure appears in the mirror. It was Bill, but in Darwin. I see Darwin's soul floating in the air above him. I miss Darwin. I can't believe he trusted him. HIS HAND WAS ON FIRE! Stupid Bill triangle thing guy not guy demon top hat wierdo with a bow tie! I walk into the room and look at the puppet.

"Hey…" It says to me. I scream and drop it on the ground. "Hey. It's me. Darwin. Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III." It says to me.

"How do I know you're not Bill?" I ask.

"I just said my full name," It replies.

"So?" I say. "I told Bill Darwin's full name."

"You WHAT?" it screams.

"Uh… yeah… I… um..." I stuttered.

"Just, *sigh* try to beat Bill, ok?" he asks.

"Ok," I reply. What am I going to do?

"I'll try to think of something. Just be patient," he replies. The, the sock puppet goes flat.

The next morning I wake up, and see a figure outside. Tall, skinny, almost like a computer glitch. Then I think… ROB! I go to the window. "Rob, what do you want?" I ask.

"What do you think?" he asks. He waves a remote in the air.

"What is that?" I ask.  
"You should remember," he replies. Then it hits me. The universal remote. The one that trapped me in the void of mistakes.

"I thought that was destroyed!" I say to him.

"I bought a new one," he replies. The portal opens behind me as I see the static of the void. "Goodbye," he laughs as he slowly presses the eject button. I jump out of the window and grab the remote.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Two words," he replies. "D-O-C-T-O-R. C-L-I-P-P-E-R." Dr. Clipper? Why him? Oh… Bill Cipher. We wrestle for the remote. Grabbing and jumping on top of each other. We struggle. Then, I hit the rewind button on Rob. He starts to change. He becomes, less static, more like a person, a blue one-eyed person. He's becoming a person again. "What is happening?" he asks.

"I think you're becoming like your old self again," I reply.

"Wow," he says. "Thanks, I guess."

"No problem," I reply.

"I still have to destroy you, you know that right?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply. "That is why I still have the remote and the portal behind you."

"What?" he asks

"Bye," I wave as I push the eject button. He blasts off into the portal and floats there unconscious. I will save him later, once I stop Dr. Clipper. For now, he'll have to wait. I walk down to the forest and look over Elmore. Poor, poor Elmore. Then, something covers my eyes.

I wake up disoriented. *Groan*. "What happened?" I ask.

"Who are you? What are you?" a voice asks.

"Hi," I reply. "I'm Gumball Watterson. Nice to meet you. Except you KIDNAPPED ME! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"You should know," a voice replies. The voice is right. It does kind of sound familiar. Then it hits me. Dr. Clipper. Of course.

"Dr. Clipper, what do you want?" I ask

"You know I'm not the real Dr. Clipper," he replies.

"Oh yeah. What do you want Bill?" I ask again.

"You should know. I want to make a deal," he asks.

"But you already have a body, and I'll give back Darwin's body," he bargains. Oh yeah. Darwin. I forgot about him.

"Why do you want my body?" I ask Bill.

"So I have someone Dipper and Mabel trust to possess," he answers.

"But I thought you had a deal with Darwin. Dipper and Mabel trust him," I reply. He face palms.

"How could I be so stupidly blind?" he asks.

"I don't know." Maybe you didn't go to school," I reply.

"That was a rhetorical question," he explains.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"Honestly I don't even know what to do with you," he says. He rubs his eyes. Then, he opens them. "What? Where did he go?!" he asks.

I run, and run. Suck on that, Bill! Ha! I look back at the door, but it keep coming closer, and closer, and closer. What is this? A paradox? Bill appears in front of me.

"You're not getting away from me so quickly," he laughs. "You're smart kid, I'll give you that, but I'm one of the most powerful being in the universe!"

"Why are you so dumb them?" I ask

"I'M NOT DUMB!" he shouts at me.

"Heh. You kinda remind me of that troll," I reply.

"I am not a troll! What? AGAIN?!" he shouts.

I run faster this time, without looking back. I see the entrance and jump out. It's good to be out of that dump. "Now to get out of Elmore and back to Dipper, Mabel and… Darwin.

I get back to the house as Grunkle Stan is making dinner. I go up to Dipper and Mabel's room. "Hey Gumball. What's wrong?" Dipper asks.

"I met Bill again," I reply

"Bill? How did Bill come back? We erased him." Dipper asks Mabel.

"I don't know…" Mabel replies. "I think we need to beat him soon though."

"He has Darwin," I say. "We need to get him back."

"How?" Dipper asks. "Bill's too powerful."

"I can help," a man comes through the door.

"GREAT UNCLE FORD!" Dipper and Mabel scream.

"Did I hear something about Bill?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply. "He possessed a guy named Dr. Clipper."

"How? We erased him from Stan's mind ages ago. By ages, I mean, last summer. But how did he return?" he asks.

"How about we erase Bill's mind?" Mabel suggests.

"Will that work?' Dipper asks. "Bill will still be a powerful being, just without any clue."

"Wait," I interrupt. How do we erase someone's mind, and who's the random guy in the room?"

"I'm Ford!" he greets.

"I'm Gumball," I greet back.

"Still, how do we erase Bill's mind?" I ask again.

"With a memory eraser gun," he replies.

"How do we get one of those?" I ask.

"We have one!" he pulls out a gun that looks like it's from 1986.

"What? That's it?" I ask.

"Yes. This machine can erase the mind of anyone of anything!" he replies.

I look at it. I grab the device and quickly scan it. I turn the dial on the side. He takes it back. "We can erase the mind of Bill and use a quantum destabilizer to erase him from this world.

"Great!" I say. "Then we can get back Darwin!"

"There's only one problem. We need to get near Bill in order to blast him," he explains.

"I'll do it!" I volunteer.

"Great! Now we need to prepare," he states.

"What about the unicorn spell?" Mabel asks.

"Perfect!" Ford exclaims. "We just need unicorn hair." Mabel takes out her phone and dials in some numbers.

"Candy! Grenda! We're going to get some more unicorn hair!" she exclaims over the phone.

A while later, she comes back with some unicorn hair and a pile of gold. While Ford sets up the weird unicorn voodoo, I read my comic, Bad Man. It takes him a while, but he finished it. He hands me the memory eraser and the quantum destabilizer. "Be careful out there. Bill is really powerful," he warns.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," I assure. We walk out of the shack and head toward Elmore. We finally meet up with Bill.

"Hey Pines family. We got Mabel, Stanford, Dipper and who's the new guy?" He asks. "Just kidding. Hey Gumball. Haven't seen you since you escaped. Pretty smarty, but I'm getting ahead of myself. You're probably here to fight. And a fight is what I'm going to give ya." He sticks out his finger and a little blue ball appears. Then, the ball turns into a beam as he gives a maniacal laugh. The beam hits me, but doesn't really hurt me. I see a shield around me. Whoa.

"What?!" he screams. I pull out the memory eraser and set it to Bill Cipher. He keeps trying to punch me and knocks me over and I drop the gun.  
"Look's like you dropped something," he laughs as the gun burns to pieces.

"Looks like you forgot something," he laughs as the gun burns. I pull out another one, and set it to Bill Cipher. "What?!" he exclaims.

"That memory eraser was a paper one. Looks like you're the one going to burn," I say.

"Boo" he says. "Terrible pun." I point the memory eraser at him and pull the trigger.


End file.
